


Vanilla

by daydreamerdisease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Food Kink, Food Play, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/pseuds/daydreamerdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam play around with some ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

The ice cream pint is cold against his stomach where Sam settled it for convenience sake but Dean only shivers when a dollop is spooned onto his left nipple for the millionth time. His skin is raised with goosebumps, the pebble hard, and he fights to not arch against the temperature.

"Shit, you look so good like this."

A tongue that has no permission to be that hot flicks against his nipple and Sam sucks the ice cream into his mouth with a slight nip. Dean pulls on the binds that hold his hands in place at the headboard and bites down hard on his lip to hold back a sound.

His nipples have always been sensitive, but with the difference of temperature between the ice cream and his little brother’s mouth, he feels like his entire chest is responding in kind. Sam strokes a hand down his flank as he scoops more ice cream over the right one and repeats the process.

Except he doesn’t pull back immediately this time and instead sucks hard at the nipple, teeth scraping against the wrinkled areola. Dean keens.

“ _Sammy_.”

The whined is ignored as a large spoonful is dumped on his chest, melting slightly now that his brother was reaching the end of the carton, and Dean jerks. It runs down his chest and stomach, pooling at his belly button.

Sam smirks and removes the carton before diving forward, tongue licking down his chest, nipping at the pinked skin (it turns out Dean’s skin sensitive enough it colors easily at heat and cold) as he trails down. He slurps the melting ice cream on his belly button, tongue inches away from Dean’s cock when the bound man jerks his hips up.

Sam moans on purpose, hot breath over the head of Dean’s cock, and it twitches on its own accord.

It doesn’t surprise him but Dean’s heels dig into the bed anyway when the last of the now syrupy ice cream is dumped on his cock. He lets out a sound he will not admit to making later and his lower half pushes off the bed.

His brother takes that as encouragement and latches onto the head, sticky fingers cupping his balls and spreading melted ice cream against his perineum. Dean full body shudders as Sam’s hot mouth takes the rest of him in and his cock hardens almost impossibly so against the roof of his mouth. He pulls back to slurp up the ice cream pooled at his groin. And when he sucks him down again and it hits the back of his throat, he presses a stinky finger against Dean’s hole.

They started with almost a full carton after Sam had been teasing him from the other side of the table as they both did research as he sucked and licked the spoon. That was _years_ ago, now, Dean is sure. His whole body is taunt with tension and his toes curl as a thumb is pressed against his prostate. He throws his head back as his balls pull up and he comes into his brother’s mouth. Sam milks him for all he’s worth, only pulling away to swipe his tongue over the head and the base where some traces of ice cream are left.

Dean is boneless, flopped against the bed, eyes half lidded but his hip twitch with sensitivity. Sam presses against his side with a satisfied grin and flicks his nipples just to see him twitch.

"Fun?"

The only sound he gets in response in something akin to a whimper.


End file.
